Digimon United
by DarknessRising24
Summary: Now Re-written! When Digimon start appearing in Shinjuku, the Digidestined are forced to take a break from fighting the Digimon Emperor to investigate. However they end up meeting a new generation of Digidestined known as; The Tamers. But unknown to them, there are several dark forces at work not only in the Digi-World...but real world as well...
1. Foe's from the other side (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or is characters. **

**Authors Note(AN): Welcome to the re-written version of "Digimon United"! Sorry this took so long. Now, enjoy the story and don't forget to Read &amp; Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Foe's from the other side (Part 1)**

In a dimension unlike our own, a silhouetted figure floated in through a plain field with digital data and green halo fields. This place was known as the boundary of the real and Digital world's.

The figure floated through digital space, thinking about the recent event's that had transpired. He wiped a tear from his eye as he remembered the look of sorrow that adorned the face of his closest, and at the time, only friend. Looking through his transparent hand, he couldn't help but think back to that fateful day he met her…

"Reminiscing about the old days again, huh?" a female voice called out, the figure turned to see another Digimon floating in front of him, she looked like a normal human girl, she wore a klobuk shaped like the head of a black cat on her head, along with black clothes and twin guns strapped to her waist.

"Ah, Noir. How did know I was here?" he asked.

"Gee, let me think," Noir said while looking up and placing a finger on her chin, pretending to think about it. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because you've been coming here for the last five nights?" she said sarcastically.

The figure simply chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I have been reminiscing a lot. I just miss her..." he sighed, looking back to his transparent hand as it slowly became physical for a few seconds before quickly becoming transparent.

It was then that Noir gave him saddened look. "I'm sorry, my masters power is limited…it was very hard for him to pull your data back together after Vampmon shredded you up...oh! I mean-" She bit her lip in hesitation, just catching herself. "I'm so sorry I-"

"No, no, I've moved on from that, and I am forever grateful for your master's help," he said, while Noir simply smiled.

"Sistermon!" another voice called out as the Digimon appeared before them. The first Digimon looked like a white quadrupedal Dragon wearing a long red cape and goggles on his mantle.

"Huckmon, what's wrong?!" Noir asked.

"The Big Boss sensed a disturbance in the Digital plane! Two Digimon are breaking through the barrier!" the Digimon known as Huckmon explained before shooting a glance at the silhouetted figure. "So this is where you've been? Dude we've been looking for you all night!"

"Huckmon, focus!" Noir scowled in irritation. "Digimon have been barging through these plains all the time, what's so different about this one? Also, where's my sister?"

"Oh! Well, the Boss said he sensed an odd type of energy coming from one of them. Your sister sent me to get your help while she confronted the Digimon."

"Alright then, Anthony's been needing a workout." Noir smiled before twirling her twin gun's.

"Let's go." Huckmon smirked as he adjusted his goggles before vanishing into thin air. Noir looked at her friend who simply nodded before she followed suit. The figure simply stared into abyss before waving his staff and vanishing himself.

* * *

However, Noir and Huckmon weren't the only ones that got wind of the odd Digimon. In the real world, there was a mysterious government team monitoring the abnormal activity, the Hypnos. Inside the circular-almost spherical-room, there were two women sitting on towering chairs, both of them typing on their computers as the circular ceiling displayed a blue screen five red dots that represented the anomalies.

"Sir, we've pinpointed five massive bio-emergencies," one of the women said, causing their boss-a blond man with black glasses-to look up from his own computer.

"Are they wild ones?" he asked as he clicked his lighter.

"Yes, they seem to be trying Bio-Emerge somewhere here in the Shinjuku area," the other woman explained while typing. "Their readings are going off the scale Sir. I-I've never seen anything like it."

The blond man studied the reading on the large blue radar ceiling. "Five wild ones at once, huh? Send the tracer immediately!"

"Already on it" both woman confirmed as a yellow tracer appeared on the screen moved towards the five red readings…

* * *

In another part of the Digital Plane, a little white Digimon with a strange marking on his head was running for his dear life from a large Apemon. "Come on, please leave me alone! I just wanted to play!"

"Okay! Let's play!" the Apemon laughed madly, getting some sick pleasure from chasing and tormenting the small Digimon.

"I don't like this game!" the little Digimon cried as he continued to run as fast as his little feet could carry him, but suddenly he tripped and fell flat on his face. "Aw nuts…" he mumbled as the Apemon towered over him, like a tiger having cornered his prey.

"Now you're mine! With your power I can finally-OOF!" Apemon was cut off by a girl wielding a triple-pronged lance appearing right in front of him and slamming the butt end of her lance into his stomach. The girl was very similar to Noir, but her klobuk was shaped like the head of a pink rabbit, and her clothes were completely white.

"Why you little..." Apemon coughed out.

"Protect Wave!" she called out as the butt end began to glow before a wave of energy pushed him back further. "Picking on others smaller than yourself is the sign of a true weakling!" she shouted angrily as she brandished her lance. "I am Sistermon Blanc! I will not stand for the strong abusing the weak! Now stand down or you shall fall to my Cross Barbée!"

Apemon growled in anger. "You dare call me weak?! I'm one of the strongest champions around! **Metallic Fur!"** the arrogant Digimon shouted as his fur became sharp as spikes before he fired several yellow needles at his new opponent.

While the small white Digimon covered his face in fear, Blanc scoffed as the needles flew towards her and simply spun her lance in rapid succession, easily deflecting every single needle."I will say this once more, stand down or I'll be forced to hurt you!"

Apemon growled in anger before charging towards Blanc while firing several yellow needles at her. Blanc quickly grabbed the timid Digimon and back-flipped away, easily dodging every strike. **"Mega Bone Stick!"** Apemon cried out in rage as he threw his bone-shaped staff like a boomerang.

Blanc raised her Cross Barbée as it started to glow in a holy light. **"Divine Pierce!"** she called out before striking the staff and batting it away. "You only get one warning, Cross Barbée!" she shouted before throwing her lance at him. Apemon moved to avoid the attack but got his arm caught by the lance, pinning him to the ground as he cried out in pain.

Blanc then leaped into the air before slamming her foot into Apemon's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Now..." Blanc leaned down to meet Apemon eye-to-eye. "Are you going to go back to whence you came? Or do I have to get rough?"

Before the Apemon could reply, several wisps of wind started swirling around in a circle above them, sending chills through the air and slowly forming a large circular opening: a portal. Both Digimon could only stare dumbfounded as another Digimon lurched out of the dark void that was the portal, revealing a creature that was about the height and shape of a gorilla. It had brown fur, twin spikes on it's back, floppy dog-like ears, large pink lips, and was wearing a strange skull with swirly eyes.

"Who or what are you?!" Blanc asked in shock. The creature didn't answer, instead it darted towards the white Sistermon with surprising speed. Blanc ripped her Cross Barbée out of Apemon's arm and narrowly avoided the behemoth as it slammed it's fist into the ground as Apemon rolled away just in time. However as she jumped to the left the Apemon came at her with his staff raised.

**"Mega Bone Stick!"**

Blanc quickly countered with her Cross Barbée, she barely managed to hold him off while holding the sacred Digimon. To make things worse, the gorilla Digimon quickly attacked from behind, stretching his arms at her like rubber

**"Cable Cru-"**

"Fif Slash!" Huckmon shouted as he descended from above, striking both arms with his claws, causing him to cry out in pain. Not giving him a chance to recover, he called out "Baby Flame!" as he took a deep breath and spewed out flaming breath into his face. Wendigomon screamed in agony as he grabbed his face in pain, his injured arms not helping his situation. Before Blanc could asked where her sister was, a familiar voice called out from above.

"Time to get to work boys!" Noir giggled while kissing both Anthonys'. **"Bless Fire!"** She shouted before rapidly firing both Anthony at Apemon. With the Beast Man Digimon pushing away from his opponent and jumping out of the line of fire.

**"Koko Crusher!"**

Just as she was about to give chase to the Beast Man Digimon, she noticed Huckmon dodging several energy bullets, narrowly avoiding the behemoths attacks. Noir simply rolled her eyes and darted down towards the behemoth and aimed both Anthony. She quickly shouted **"Mickey Bullet!"** before firing directly at his face. Noir landed next to Huckmon as the huge Digimon roared in pain. "You handle monkey-boy, we'll take care of King-Kong's evil cousin!"

Huckmon nodded and darted towards the Blanc, who was still holding off Apemon with her lance. "Yo Blanc! Time to switch Dance partners!" he shouted before lunging at Apemon with teeth bared, which he quickly blocked with his staff. Blanc nodded and went to assist her sibling.

"Ready sis?" Noir asked, landing next to her sibling as their large opponent slowly recovered.

Blanc smirked and nodded. "Just like we practiced!"

**"Grand Sister Cruz!"** both Sistermon's called out as they dashed forwards, carefully matching their movements with each other.

The large Digimon simply roared and charged forward, fully intent on crushing his enemies.

* * *

Meanwhile on Odaiba island in Tokyo Bay, a young man sat calmly at his computer. This was Izzy, a member of the original DigiDestined, a group of children who worked together to saved both the Digital and real worlds three years ago. Said DigiDestined was currently on his 15th level of "Trigonometry Trivia".

Suddenly, the computer started beeping rapidly as another screen popped up. Revealing several readings. "Are you kidding me? Now of all times?!" He scowled in irritation, only to notice something odd about these readings. "Wait a sec, it looks like something is actually trying to break through the barrier between worlds! But, it seems like it stuck for some reason, what's going on?"

Suddenly, the scanners started going haywire as the signal seemed to be getting stronger. Soon it began to grow in size as the energy reading for Digital barrier started to weaken. "Oh no! This is not good! It's gonna break through!" The DigiDestined shouted before grabbing his phone and dialing as fast as he could. "Hello? Tai, it's Izzy. We've got a problem!"

* * *

In another part of Tokyo, specifically the Shinjuku district, a lone silhouetted figure stood atop a building, meditating to focus her energy. All of a sudden, her fur stood and her body tensed as she felt an unusual wave of energy pulse through her. _'What in world was that?!'_ she thought to herself before turning and turned in the direction the pulse came from.

She scowled for a moment before calming herself._ 'Rika needs to know about this...'_ and in the blink of an eye, she vanished into thin air.

On a bench in the park, a lone girl sat listening to her IPhone, as if she was completely oblivious to the world around her...that is, until a voice called out from the shadows of a tree. "Rika…"

_'This had better be good…'_ She thought to herself while taking off her headphones. "What is it?"

"I've sensed another Digimon entering the city, but there was something...off about it," the voice said as a silhouetted figure dropped down from the treetops.

This news got her attention. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I was able to sense its presence, yet no Digital field has appeared yet," the figure explained.

The girl pondered to herself._ 'If it's powerful enough to be sensed before it get's here, then it might be just the challenge we need!'_ "Well then, let's give this newcomer a nice warm welcome, shall we?" she said with cold smile. The figure nodded before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

Back in the Digital Planes the fight between all 5 Digimon continued, both Sistermons easily evaded the behemoth's attacks and countered with their own, despite Blanc holding onto little white Digimon the entire time. Meanwhile Huckmon had little trouble subduing Apemon and currently had him pinned to the ground face-down. "Would you two step it up? I've already taken this guy down!"

"Pipe down, rookie!" Noir called out while avoiding another swipe from her opponent.

"Oh, why can't we just play nice?" the little white Digimon said timidly as he held onto Blanc for dear life.

**"Koko Crusher!"**

Six cannons came out of his chest and started firing an onslaught of energy bullets at the Sistermons. The duo skillfully dodged five of them but the sixth blast was too close for Noir to avoid.

**"Bless Fire!"** she called out while whipping out her guns and fired upon the energy bullet, causing it to explode right before it hit her. "C'mon big boy! I've had training sessions with a Rookie level that were more taxing!" she said with an arrogant smirk. "You're gonna have to step up your game—is he getting bigger?" Noir asked in the middle of taunting.

Blanc's eyes widened as she noticed their opponent had indeed started growing bigger, and on closer inspection the area around it seemed to be getting darker as small streams of energy began to rise up and into it's body.

"He...he's absorbing the energy of the plane itself!" Blanc realized in shock. "We need to stop him before he makes this place collapse on itself!" she shouted before darting towards her opponent at break-neck speed with Noir joining her. Huckmon decided that the behemoth was a bigger threat and immediately jumped off Apemon.

"I'm coming girls!" the Dragon Digimon shouted as he charged forward, the Digimon now having grown twice it's normal size.

**"Cable Crusher!"** the behemoth roared before stretching his arms at the approaching Digimon once more. While the Sistermon's dodged once more, the energy boost their enemy received made it faster than before. With unexpected speed, his extended arm's swiftly chased after the their targets and wrapped around their legs and grabbed them by their waists, causing them to trip and in Blanc's case, accidentally drop the little Digimon. Not giving them time to recover he raised his captives into the air before slamming them into the ground, knocking the wind out of the two.

"Alright, that's enough! **Teen Ram!"** Huckmon shouted as he charged at the still-growing Digimon, his tail began spinning like a drill before he jumped up and slammed it into his face. Sadly this did little to no damage as he retorted with a simple headbutt, sending Huckmon spiraling across the field.

"Oh no, this is bad" the little Digimon whimpered, unaware that the Apemon had finally recovered and was slowly crawling towards the helpless Digimon.

* * *

Back in the real world, several alarms went off as the two women typed furiously on their keyboards. "Sir, we can't secure a tracer on them! One one of the targets are emitting some sort of anomaly!" one of the women warned her boss as she began to sweat as she typed, trying to do what she could do to stop it.

"How much time do we have before they bio-emerge!?" the blond man yelled through the noise.

"Estimated time of bio-emerge: Thirty seconds, sir!" the other woman confirmed.

"Damn it!" he cursed."Use Yuggoth while we still can!"

"But sir, it's not ready! We still need to stabilize-"

"Don't question my orders, Riley! We have no other option!" her boss interrupted. "Those Wild Ones are ticking time bombs, do it now!"

Riley flinched at his tone, but did as she was told. "Launching Yuggoth, now!" she called out, a few seconds later another icon appeared on the screen, quickly hurling towards it's target.

"Yuggoth has located the targets, sir!" Riley stated.

"Make sure that it's completely destroyed! I want nothing left of it, do you understand?!" he commanded.

"Yes sir!" she responded.

* * *

_'Yes...just a little closer.'_ Apemon thought to himself as he crawled closer and closer towards his target...only for something to appear in his way. The odd silhouetted figure that seemed to be phasing in and out of focus was floating above the small Digimon.

"I may be able to do much in this form," the figure lamented as he stared at his hand as it slowly became physical, "but I will not stand idly by while my friends efforts are put in vain!" he shouted before raising his staff to strike.

Suddenly, a loud shrieking noise echoed through the the planes, causing everyone to cover their ears, even the large Digimon the Sistermons were fighting couldn't stand the noise, causing him the drop his opponents and roar in pain.

"Agh! What is that noise?!" Noir screamed as she looked around for the source.

Just then, a bright light appeared over the group, everyone looked up to see a large green aura floating towards them, inside it were three red balls linked together by an energy chain that seemed to be made of dark blue electricity.

"That doesn't look good," Blanc deadpanned as she got up. "What is that thing?"

"It's an eyesore, and it's going down!" Huckmon shouted before charging towards it.

"Huckmon no! You don't even know what that thing will do!" Blanc called out.

Sadly her words fell on deaf ears as Noir charged at it as well. Their opponent seemed to have the same idea as them, completely focused on his newest target, six cannons emerged from his chest once again as he started firing several energy bullets. Huckmon took a deep breath and spewed out a stream of fire. And lastly Noir rapidly fired both Anthony.

**"Koko Crusher!"**

**"Mickey Bullet!"**

**"Baby Flame!"**

All three attacks hit the aura dead on, causing a massive explosion. Powerful waves of energy sent the attacking Digimon flying back, only for the force to immediately reverse as the aura became a swirling vortex that began sucking everything in!

Blanc quickly darted towards her sister and grabbed her before slamming her lance into the ground, keeping them stationary despite the force of the vortex. the beast they were fighting let out a roar before instantly disappearing in a large gust of wind.

Huckmon dug into the ground with him sharp claws as he tried to crawl away from the vortex. Apemon wasn't so lucky however, due to the injuries from his earlier fight he had little to no strength left to fight against the current and was quickly sucked in.

"HELP MEEE!" the little white Digimon yelled as he was flung towards the vortex. The figure slammed his own staff into the ground before quickly grabbing the frightened Digimon before he was sucked in. But at that very moment his hand became transparent once more and the small Digimon phased through his hand while his staff phased out of the ground, both were sent flying into the vortex right before it closed.

Riley's eyes widened. "Impossible! The Wild Ones just completely destroyed Yuggoth!"

The blond man dropped his lighter in shock. "I need to know where they are now!" he ordered.

"On it!" Riley said while typing. "The chain reaction caused by the attack managed to stop at least three of the Wild Ones from bio-emerging, but the other two managed to slip through, their somewhere in the city!"

"Find them, now!"

* * *

In an abandoned alleyway, Rika made her way into the unusual fog that covered the area. "All right big guy, show yourself!" she called out as her partner appeared right next to her. As if responding to her command, the fog not only grew thicker, but darker as well.

"Rika, something's not right," her partner said as she observed the dark fog around them.

"You're not seriously chickening out on me, are you?" Rika snapped. "If this new Digimon is as powerful as you say, then it's data should be more then enough for you to finally reach your Champion level!"

Suddenly, a portal opened up in front of them, tossing out three Digimon, one of them seemed to be a lot worse for the wear as he had electricity crackling around his body while he struggled to stand up.

"Well, well, well, it's seems lady luck is smiling upon us. Three Digimon at once, now this a challenge!" Rika smirked before pulling out a odd-yet familiar-looking device. It was some sort of white V-shaped mini-computer with a blue circle around it's screen with a matching blue strap and buttons.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer:**

**Name: Apemon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Apemon is an Animal Digimon whose trained in several ways of combat. It's rumored that he draws his spiritual energy from the Holy Ring on his finger. He uses his Mega Bone Stick to demolish his enemies.**

**Name: N/A**

**Level: N/A**

**Attribute: N/A**

**No Data.**

**Name: N/A**

**Level: N/A**

**Attribute: N/A**

**No Data.**

* * *

_'Hmm..No Data huh? Must be a new breed of Digimon. No matter, we'll take care of them later,'_ she thought before focusing her attention on Apemon, who pulled out his bone-shaped staff, ready for combat.

The mystery Digimon however, was more concerned about the small Digimon hiding behind him as the humans partner advanced on them. _'This is not good...'_

"Renamon, walk all over them!" she ordered.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Who is the small mystery Digimon, and why is his presence so important? Will Izzy find out why Digimon are suddenly appearing in the real world? Who is the beast that attacked the Sistermon's and Huckmon? Find out on the next Digimon United!**

* * *

**Sneak Peek: Next Time on Digimon United:**

**"Couldn't this wait until after we've taken down the Emperor?" Davis asked.**

**"No, this is major emergency!" Izzy said as he pulled out his laptop. "My Digi-Radar has been picking up Digital portals opening in Shinjuku!" he explained.**

**"I have already seen to our wayward friend. Your mission is simple, go to the human world and find that Digimon!" the large Digimon ordered.**

**Blanc, Noir, and Huckmon bowed. "Yes master."**

**"Seriously, don't you have anything better to do then get in my way?" Rika snapped.**

**"Not when you're attacking helpless Digimon!" the young Tamer stated. "Guilmon, take her down!"**


	2. Foe's from the other side (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or it's characters.**

**Authors Note(AN):**

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And here's Chapter 2, courtesy of my co-writers and editors! So sorry this took so long, but I hope you all enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Recap:**

**Huckmon: This has been a weird day, first the Sistermon's and I end up searching for some weird Digimon and protecting it from an Apemon, then some odd creature called Wendigomon attacks us, then said Digmon gets sucked into a portal to the real world with one of our friends! Sheesh, I've had better weekends...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Foe's from the other side (Part 2)**

**[20 Minutes Earlier...]**

In the Nonaka Household, there was a girl wearing a turquoise T-shirt with a broken heart on the front, short blue jeans, red wrist bands, buckles around her waist and leg, and red steel-toed sneakers. This was Rika Nonaka; the Digimon Queen.

She was going over card combinations at home on the living room table. Despite mastering the card game, the real life one was a lot more complicated. Each card in the game explained what they did and worked as a basic numbers problem. Just get the highest rated card, use your brain to come up with a half decent game, and you're already better than half the competition players.

However, the cards' descriptions hardly ever translated directly into real life. For instance, you could swipe a Greymon card, but that wouldn't mean Renamon would fire a Nova Blast. Renamon would actually gain the tough skin of Greymon. And there was no way of telling what card would give what unless you had already swiped the card. Sure, Boost cards like speed and hyper wing were pretty easy to guess, but they have gave only a slight boost compared to battle cards which were the digimon. Even though Rika had been doing this for over six months she had still yet to test out all of the cards, mostly due to the fact that they might cause too much damage for her and Renamon to remain discrete.

So the only chance she had to test out new cards was when a digimon appeared. What's even worse is that even though Renamon was the strongest rookie and could beat maybe even an Ultimate, she still had a relatively small amount of data, so she couldn't use the most powerful cards yet, otherwise they would overload her. Rika was almost killed the day she found that out. In fact, Rika wouldn't even bother trying to get Renamon to digivolve if it wasn't for the fact that as a rookie her card options were limited.

She'd been doing this strategy session for about two hours. Most of her classmates would call this sad, but she had better things to do than widdle the days away with those pea brains. Plus, it's not like any of her other hobbies were that interesting...except maybe that one-

'No!' Rika shook her head. 'You gave it up remember! You even took down that ridiculous poster, you're not a little kid.'

"Rika?"

Rika was brought out of her musings by her mother. She sighed exasperated.

"What?" She said shortly.

She opened the screen door to her room.

"I just wanted to let you know that my manager called me in for a late night photo shoot. So just start dinner without me."

"Bye"

"..."

"..."

"You know I'm sure Miki wouldn't mind if you came along and watched plus I'm sure the photographer would just love to get some shots of you and me tog-"

"No"

"O-oh… that's fine. W-well goodnight."

Disappointed Rumiko closed the screen door, standing there for a second before sighing and heading out to the car.

Rika went back to her cards, using them as a method to quell the rising guilt bubbling in her stomach. However it seems that luck provided her with a better distraction. Suddenly, Rika's digivice started to loudly beep, a sound that triggered a reaction in Rika that was second nature at this point.

"Renamon?" Rika said more of a command than a question.

"Here," Renamon said, almost seeming to materialize out of thin air.

"Let's move!" Rika said while strapping on her belt that contained her digivice and deck.

Meanwhile at Shinjuku Park, in an area filled with lush trees where very few enter, a young boy with brown hair made his towards the den that housed his partner. He wore a blue hooded-shirt, long gray shorts, yellow wristbands, green sneakers, and yellow goggles over his forehead.

"Guilmon? I brought more food." Takato whispered into the den. "It's day-old bread!"

That was all he needed to say as he was practically body slammed by his partner; a red reptile/dragon-like Digimon with yellow eyes, wing-like ears, a long tail, and black markings all over his body.

"Takatomon! What kind of bread did you get me?" He asked as with eagerness in his voice.

"Ugh- apparently the smushed kind." Takato gasped as he pushed Guilmon off him before reaching his backpack and grabbing the mutilated bread.

"Does smushed taste like the cinnamon bread from yesterday?" Guilmon asked.

"Um... sure why not?" Takato shrugged, giving it to his pet. "Hmm… I wonder how digimon get food in the digital world… eh, it's probably a lot less complicated than here."

Suddenly Guilmon looked up, his pupils dilating making him look feral as he looked intensely at a seemingly random direction.

"Huh, what is it boy?" Takato asked before his digivice, red to Rika's blue, went off, alerting Takato to the source of Guilmon's hunting instinct. "A Digimon!" Takato stared at the holographic compass pointing to the planet's newest arrival. "Let's go boy!" He said running alongside his partner to confront the possible threat.

"Thank you all for coming." Izzy said as he entered the classroom. In front of him were the second generation of DigiDestined and their Digimon; Davis &amp; DemiVeemon, Kari &amp; Gatomon, Yolei &amp; Poromon, T.K. &amp; Patamon, and finally Cody &amp; Upamon, standing in the computer room of their school. "I'm sorry for calling you before you could enter the Digital World, but there's an important issue we need to discuss."

Davis however, was less than pleased. "Seriously, couldn't this have waited until after we'd taken down the Emperor?"

"Yeah I agree with Davis, couldn't this wait?" Yolei deadpanned.

"No, this is major emergency!" Izzy said as he pulled out his laptop. "My Digi-Radar has been picking up a Digital portal opening in the Shinjuku district!" He explained, shocking the group. "Last night my Digi-Radar went nuts detecting a disturbance in the boundaries between the Digital &amp; real worlds!"

"Wait, you mean that Digimon are crossing over to our world again?" T.K. asked, remembering that last time random Digimon started appearing in the real world all those years ago.

"Exactly," Izzy confirmed. "and apparently this isn't the first time this has happened."

"What do you mean by that?" Kari asked. "If Digimon just started showing up in our world wouldn't we at least have heard about it?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself." Izzy said as he pulled out his laptop. "After doing some research on the area where the disturbance was detected, I discovered that there had been reports of odd fog banks somehow popping up around the Shinjuku district. Apparently whenever these fog banks appear, electronic devices start going haywire. Not only that but…"

Izzy took out his laptop and opened a picture file. "This is one of the pictures taken during the fog's appearance."

The DigiDestined and their Digimon looked at the picture, and much to their shock, inside the fog was the unmistakable silhouette of what looked like a Gorilla with a cannon attached to it's arm.

"...is that...a Kokatorimon?!" DemiVeemon exclaimed in surprise.

"And here's some more." Said Izzy as he pulled up more files, showing them more silhouettes of a walking mushroom, a penguin, and a ball of fire with blue, glowing eyes.

"Mushroomon, Penguinmon, and DemiMeramon!" Patamon stated.

"Have the Digimon been causing any damage to the city?" Asked Gatomon.

"None that I know of, but some the Digimon seem to vanish after the fog lifts, and since there are no reports of attacks or anything, this leads me to believe that there might be Digimon hiding out somewhere in the city." Izzy answered.

"So basically, you need us to go find and defeat any Digimon we find in Shinjuku." Said Cody. "But then what? We can't just drag them back here without turning a few heads..."

"You won't need to." Izzy replied before handing T.K. his laptop and reaching into his backpack and pulling out another and handing it to Kari. "I've rewired the Digi-Port into these laptops. You just need to defeat them and then send them back to the DigiWorld through these."

Cody arched a brow. "Wait, why do you have 2?"

"I always keep a spare, especially after Tai wrecked my last one." He explained, narrowing his eyes.

Kari rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

"Never." Izzy deadpanned.

"Not to act like I don't have my priorities straight…" Yolei interrupted. "But, what about the Emperor?"

"You don't have to worry about that. We've already asked Sora and Tai to take care of things in the Digital World." Motimon explained as he popped out of Izzy's bag.

"And we'll be joining them after this meeting." Izzy added as Kari closed the laptop and stuffed it into her bag with the second one. "All you need to worry about is the Digimon that maybe be loose in the real world, the last thing we need is one of the Emperor's goons getting loose and causing massive damage."

"No worries Izzy, you can count on us! And if any of them give us trouble I'll personally drag them to the portal myself!" Davis proclaimed proudly.

"Hopefully that's not gonna be necessary." T.K. chuckled as they exited the room. "I'd rather not have to pry an angry Gotsumon out of your "iron headlock"." He stated, causing everyone to laugh as they left the room.

* * *

The lair of Blanc, Noir, and Huckmon's Master was in an unknown location between the boundaries of the digital world and the human world.

Although it was closer to the digital world, the plain being stable enough that you'd at least have a basic concept of up and down. In this space resided a large building that seemed to be modeled after a Buddhist temple of the human world, from above you would see it was divided into six sections. No section greater than another with a large tower at the center. Huckmon wanted to go straight to the Master give his report and get the scolding over with, but unfortunately Blanc wanted to come back with them.

Huckmon actually had nothing against Blanc, in fact he was almost as close to her as he was to Noir, but she had that ritual she did every time she came back from a mission. She would go to five of the sections of the temple and pay her respects to the five groups. If that was enough she went to them in reverse chronological order! First the Royal Knights, then the Olympus Twelve, the Celestial Digimon, the Ten Legendary Warriors, and finally the Four Digimon Sovereign… Or five depending how you look at it. The shrines were on opposite ends of the temple in that order meaning that the trip takes 3 hours in total. Huckmon was just glad she didn't visit all six shrines, but he'd be worried about Blanc if she did. After all, who would ever pray to… them. Huckmon once asked Master why there even was a shrine in their names but he just said "Power needs to be respected in all its forms even if it's used for something we disagree with".

Huckmon just hoped he remembered saying that when he told him that three of their targets escaped into the human world.

Blanc notice his nervous state and gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "I'm sure he won't be too mad."

Noir smirked as she playfully pinched his cheek. "And I'm sure he's going to delete us. Who knows? Maybe he'll be in a good mood."

Huckmon groaned. "If he is, it won't last once he finds out how much I royally screwed up."

"Yeah, if I have to guess he's not going to let you worm your way out of this one," Noir joked.

The conversation continued back and forth between the three digimon until they reached their master's chamber with Huckmon feeling depressed, Blanc trying to cheer him up and Noir knocking him back down. They stood outside the paper screen door that to them seemed like the doors to the dark ocean due to the foreboding feeling in the air.

"You know you could just fake your deletion. We'd cover for you." Noir whispered.

Blanc glared at her sister. "Noir!"

"What!?" Noir said defensively. "It's a viable option!"

"No, I made the mistake so I have to suck it up and take my medicine." Huckmon sighed.

Noir shrugged. "Your funeral."

Huckmon shot her cocky smirk. "And if I don't make it out of there alive... Blanc, you can have my NES."

"Yes!" Blanc cheered.

"What! Bullcrap! I use that thing every day, why does she get it?!" Noir fumed.

"Because if it was put in your room no one would be able to find it," Huckmon pointed out, earning a chuckle from Blanc.

Noir groaned as she rolled her eyes. "Fair enough..."

With their banter out of the way, Huckmon opened the screen door and bowed before entering. The room was almost completely empty if not for the cloth hanging down from the ceiling concealing the bed and its occupant from the sight of anyone outside the shroud. Huckmon walked in front of the bed before kneeling on one of the pillows. "I'm back master."

"…"

Huckmon arched a brow. "…uh, master?"

"Zzzz-hm? What?" The Master yawned as he got up. "…sorry Noir, I was asleep..."

"I'm Huckmon…"

"Huh? Oh yes, yes, Huckmon how could I forget. Tell me how is your sister?"

Huckmon groaned. "That's still Noir master."

The Master shook his head. "Oh! Sorry, sorry, I'm still a little tipsy from last night."

"You mean when you told us you were 'praying'?" Huckman smirked.

"…So you came to ask a favor?" The Master asked, quickly changing the subject.

Huckmon rolled his eyes. "Actually I came to give my mission report."

"Yes, yes, that's what I said wasn't it?"

Huckmon sighed, the good news was that he would probably get by without any punishment because this was 'Drunk Master' he was talking to. The bad news was that it would take five times as long to deliver his mission report to the Master in his current state. "We encountered the target but things got… complicated."

"How so?" The Master asked.

Huckmon proceeded to relay the events from his memory all the way to the point where the three digimon were sucked into the human world.

"…and then the aura creature was destroyed and sucked the three digimon into what I'm sure is the human world," Huckmon finished with a wince as he prepared for the inevitable verbal scolding...

"Hmm…" the Master mused, stroking his chin in the process. "...well it can't be helped. Nothing we can do about it now."

"I know, I should've… what?!" Huckmon asked, confused as to why he was taking this information so calmly.

"We can't expect to accomplish every mission that is given to us. Digimon make their way into the human world every once in awhile, but there's no need to worry. As long as the digimon aren't above the champion level they can't cause any significant damage," The Master stated. "You are dismissed."

'Yes! Lady luck's on my side today!' Huckmon mentally cheered. "Yes master!" He smiled as he turned to leave.

"But before you go," The Master continued, stopping him mid-step. "Tell me what type of digimon escaped into the human world."

Huckmon scratched his head. "Well there were three of them. Two champions one rookie. The first one was an Apemon, nothing to special about him but then the second one appeared to be a wendigo based digimon. Though it was clearly not as sentient, little more than a mindless beast."

"And the third Digimon?"

"A small white digimon with large ears. For some reason it didn't fight back when it was cornered. I can only guess that it knew it was outmatched," Huckman finished.

Suddenly the Master stood up straight, his previous state of drowsiness gone replaced by a furious focus. "This white digimon, did it have a red triangle on its forehead surrounded by black triangles?"

Huckmon blinked, surprised at his Master's sudden change in demeanor "Uhh… yes sir but how did-"

Huckmon was interrupted by his master swearing quite loudly and standing up, his frame shaking as a result. "Sistermons! Come!"

Blanc and Noir rushed in seconds later before kneeling before the enraged master."Sir!"

"You two and Huckmon will go to the human world immediately and retrieve the rookie digimon you saw today, this is a mega level mission. Retrieve the digimon at all costs!" He bellowed.

"B-But what about the other two!" Huckmon stuttered.

"Hmm...the wayward travelers...should they become an obstacle. Your mission is simple, go to the human world and find that Digimon!" He demanded, leaving no room for an argument.

Blanc, Noir, and Huckmon nodded. "Yes master."

**[Present Time]**

Calumon gasped as he caught his breath had just made it out of one life or death chase and landed straight into another one. Luckily for the young Holy Beast type digimon, or rather unfortunately for the champion level primate that was attacking him, the two digimon Bio-Emerged in an abandoned alleyway, right where another Digimon was waiting for them. While a fight broke out Calumon using his ears to flee as yellow ape fought off the fox lady while he got a good distance from his hunter, the silhouetted figure having made himself scarce as well.

'Alright Calumon, you just have to avoid the scary ape man. Whatever you do, don't get spott-'

"Found you!" Apemon snarled as he landed on the rooftop.

"Aw nuts." Calumon groaned as he stared up a his hunter in fear. "Uhh… hi?"

"Now you're mine you little-"

"Thought you could get away, did you?!" Yelled a Riki. Calumon turned to see his supposed savior; and girl with a broken heart on her shirt.

**"Power Paw!"** Yelled Renamon as she slugged the ape Digimon in the face. However, the digimon was so small and light that the impact force of the attack blew him away before it could even make contact.

'Why does this always happen to me?!' Calumon thought as he landed in an alleyway.

Apemon quickly dodged to left as the creature known as Renamon attacked and took the opportunity to attack from behind. However, Renamon sensed him and immediately engulfed her fists in ghostly blue flames.

**"Mega Bone Stick"** He screamed as he swung his bone-shaped staff, Renamon countering while shouting "Power Paw" in the process, she easily knocked the staff out of his hand and gave him an uppercut to the jaw.

Renamon then leaped above the two Digimon, crossing her arms and releasing many diamond shards before her. "Diamond Storm" she called out as the shards quickly rained down toward silhouetted Digimon, who quickly dodged as they pierced the ground.

"You're quick, I'll give you that," Renamon said as she landed charged toward the Apemon as he recovered from the blow to his jaw. She was about to strike him in the gut before he leaped away at the last minute.

The small Digimon could only sigh, he'd just been dumped in this strange place and before he knew it another fight had started, all of them completely forgetting that he existed.

"And what exactly are you supposed to be?"

Well, almost all of them.

The small Digimon looked up to see vixen's master standing before him, staring down at him with a look of disappointment on her face. "Honestly, do you even have any attacks?"

"Uh... n-n-no..." He stuttered, slowly backing away from the intimidating Tamer.

Rika scoffed as she turned her attention back to the fight. "Figures, three Digimon pop up and only one of them seems to be interested in putting up a decent fight." She sighed as she pulled her D-Arc and a card,with one swift movement, Rika slashed the card through her digivice. "Let's put an end to this! Digi Modify! Speed Activate!"

Renamon felt a rush of energy flow through her and easily dodged another one of Apemon's attacks. Darting behind him and crossing her arms before releasing more diamond shards."Diamond Storm" she called out as the shards raced towards their target. Apemon barely had time to scream in pain as the shards sliced through his body like a hot knife through butter before he fell to his knees.

_'Well... that was brutal.'_ The figure thought to himself as he hovered above the alleyway.

The small white Digimon-rightfully freaked out-quickly attempted to run as far as his little legs could carry him while Apemon vainly tried to get up as Renamon landed in front of him, ignoring the fleeing Digimon. "You were hardly worth the effort... but data is still data…" She said as she approached the helpless Digimon.

**"Pyro Sphere!"** Another voice called out, Renamon immediately leap the way to avoid a fireball that scorched the ground where she stood. The figure above them looked to where the blast came from and saw another human with his Digimon right beside him.

The human was a boy with brown hair, who wore a blue hooded shirt, gray pants, and golden-yellow goggles strapped securely around his head. His Digimon partner was a red dinosaur with black markings, little wings on his head, and a hazard sign on his white underbelly.

"Ugh, you again?!" Rika groaned as she clenched her fists in anger.

"What? You really think you're partner's the only one who sensed these guys coming?" He smiled pointing to his partner who was growling fiercely. "Guilmon here was growling nonstop!"

"Listen Gogglehead, Renamon's already taken down a champion level twice your size, you're deluded if you think your weak excuse of a partner can stand up to her!" Rika shouted as Renamon got into a fighting stance. "Seriously, don't you have anything better to do then get in my way?!"

"Not when you're attacking helpless Digimon!" The young Tamer stated. "Guilmon, take her down!"

That was the only command red dinosaur needed as he dashed towards the bipedal fox, the figure watching the ensuing fight from above. He then noticed that during their "conversation", the small Digimon had made himself scarce during the commotion. _'I better do the same before she decides to turn her attention to me… be safe little one...'_ And with that he vanished into thin air…

* * *

While the battle was just beginning for the two Tamers, in another part of Shinjuku the DigiDestined had just gotten off the train, carrying their Digimon as they pretended to be dolls.

"All right! Shinjuku!" Davis shouted excitedly as they exited the station. "Let's go find us some Digimon!"

"Yeah!" DemiVeemon cheered from inside his bag. "And if any of them wanna fight, I'm ready to rumble!"

"So what exactly is the plan for finding these guys?" Cody asked.

"Well guys, I think it's best that we split up into two groups to cover more ground..." T.K. stated, only for Davis to interrupt him.

"Oh no, I see where you're going with this-"

"...which is why Yolei will go with Kari and search the park while the rest of us search the city." He finished.

"Wait, what?" Davis blinked, dumbfounded that his "rival" was passing up a chance to be with Kari.

"I think a team of two can easily cover the park, and besides it's a big city. A fog bank could pop up anywhere." He explained before leaning over and whispering to Kari. "And let's be honest, he'd be complaining the whole time if we were on the same team."

Kari giggled as Davis shot T.K. a glare.

* * *

Guilmon's eyes turned savage like a predator that had cornered their prey. Rushing at Renamon surprising her at the speed the virus type closed the distance between them.

**"Rock Breaker!"**

Renamon leaned back barely avoiding a flame-covered claw to the chest, following her momentum she kicked Guilmon in the face before back flipping away to regain some distance. She jumped into the air releasing diamonds in a show of elegance. **"Diamond Storm!"**

But like their encounter before, they simply bounced off his skin like a minor annoyance. "That's it!" Rika huffed in frustration as she pulled out another card from her deck before swiping it across her digivice. "Digi Modify! Power Activate!"

Suddenly empowered, Renamon rushed at her opponent, her fists ablaze with blue energy. Guilmon seeing the attack headed straight at him threw one of his own. **"Pyro Sphere!"**

Renamon saw the attack heading straight at her but instead of dodging she engulfed her fists in flames once. "Power Paw!" She shouted as she punched the orb of plasma, causing it to disperse. Nearing her target she thrust out her paw towards her opponents face, however instead of her attack connecting Guilmon bit down on her claws before it could connect.

"Ah! What the- What are you- Argh let go of me you imbecile!" Renamon shouted as she struggled to free herself. But try as she may Guilmon's jaw was firmly locked.

Thinking fast Rika pulled out another card and slashed it. "Digi Modify! Tankmon Cannon Activate!"

The hand not locked in Guilmon's jaw transformed into a barrel like structure obviously meant to be the barrel of a gun or in this case a cannon. Renamon held it to Guilmon's head ready to fire point blank, but before she could complete the attack, the Apemon they were fighting earlier crashed into them.

Rika groaned. "Damn it, forgot about him!"

Guilmon finally let go of Renamon's paw before aiming at the intruding digimon. **"Pyro Sphere!"**

Apemon quickly got up and countered with an attack of his own.

"Mega Bone Stick!"

But instead of throwing it towards the hazard Digimon he used it as a bat knocking the blast into the sky where it exploded like a flare, causing the Tamer to look up and flinch. "Ugh... I really hope no one noticed that…"

* * *

Sadly someone did.

"Wow! TJ did you see that!"

Instead of responding to Davis's dismissal of his name like normal he took off running towards the source of the explosion, T.K. thought it was just some sort of emergency flare. However almost immediately after it went off, his D-3 started beeping he knew it was no ordinary explosion. Davis and Cody, seeing that T.K. was already working his way through the crowd, hurried after him.

"Hey don't leave without us dang it!"

T.K. was focused on his phone already on the number he wanted to call. "Hello? Did you see it Kari?" He asked.

"Yeah I did," Kari responded. "Gatomon ran ahead to make sure whatever's there doesn't get away. We're on our way right now. How far from the area are you?"

"About 20 minutes."

"Ok, Yolei and I are five minutes away, we'll keep it busy."

"Right see you there." T.K. said right before hanging up. "Nice TK..." He sighed as he mumbled to himself. "...would it kill you to say 'be safe, call me if you need me'?"

"Huh? You say something TM?" Davis asked as he caught up.

"No Davis..." T.K. sighed before he accidentally pushing past a boy around their age with blue hair wearing a blue bandanna with yellow streaks on his head.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" T.K. called out but didn't look back.

* * *

Back at the fight, instead of using the modify weapon on Guilmon, Renamon ran behind Apemon and fired it at his back. Apemon screamed in pain before throwing his club behind him trying to strike his attacker. Unfortunately Renamon had already proven her superior speed against his attack and dodged it with ease.

Up above them, Sistermon Blanc landed on the rooftop, observing the two Tamers as they continued to battle. "Hmm... no sign of the small Digimon... or our friend for that matter..." However she was brought out of her thoughts when a sudden chill spread through her body. "Oh great, now he's here..."

Down below, several wisps of wind started to swirl around the two Tamers.

"W-What's going on?" Rika asked, shivering as she looked around.

Takato was about to ask the same thing, however a large roar silenced him. The two Tamers as well as the Digimon stopped and looked in the direction the roar had come from. Out of the mist, a hulking behemoth of a Digimon emerged from the fog. The mysterious digimon growled at the two as his stomach opened up to reveal an array of blasters. **"Coco Crusher!"**

The attack sprayed in all directions. Apemon simply dodged the blasts but the digimon with partners grabbed said partner to get out of the range of the attack. As soon as the attack stopped, Renamon let go of Rika the mysterious digimon suddenly appeared behind her in a ridiculous display of speed.

**"Cable Crusher!"**

"What th-" Was all Renamon could say before the Digimon's arm slammed into her with the force of a freight train.

"Renamon!" Rika called out as she ran to her partner, but before she could reach her she was stopped by the giant Digimon jumping in front of her. Before he could strike her, he was punched in the face by a newcomer.

**"Lightning Paw!"** Gatomon yelled as she charged forth. Despite only being at half her power, the shock was enough to send the wendigo Digimon flying into a wall. Rika in the meantime checked Renamon for any major injuries.

"No need to worry Rika..." Renamon groaned as she stood up. "I blocked the attack before impact."

Rika scoffed. "The only thing I'm worried about is if you can still fight. Now let's go, I'm not leaving until you've absorbed all of their data."

"Understood." Renamon nodded.

Renamon rushed at the new opponent and struck while Gatomon countered at the last moment. Gatomon glared at the vixen. "Hey! Why are you attacking me?! I'm here to help you!"

"I don't need help. My Tamer and I work alone!" Renamon snarled before charging at her as she crossed her arms. "And you're just another obstacle in my way! Diamond Storm!"

Gatomon quickly dodged the shards as they impaled the ground where she once stood. 'Well this took an unexpected turn... I just hope I can hold her until the others arrive...' "Lightning Paw!" Gatomon shouted as her claw became charged with lightning.

Renamon betrayed no emotion as she took her own stance. "Power Paw!" She shouted as her own paw glowed with power. The two leaped at each other with the ferocity of wild animals as the two attacks met in the center. The two Digimon jumped back, the force of their attacks repelling them.

"Ok, looks like we've got a new player..." Rika smirked as she glanced at the Goggleheaded Tamer and his partner, who were at the moment preoccupied with Apemon now that it had recovered. Wasting no time, she pulled her her D-Arc and aimed it at Gatomon.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer:**

**Name: Gatomon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Although Gatomon's body is small, the appearance of this Holy Beast Digimon does not match the true strength it possesses. The claws it wears are copied from SaberLeomon's data.**

* * *

A champion level huh?" Rika mused to herself. "Kinda small... but still, data is data."

Gatomon smirked as she dodged another strike. "Not bad... for a rookie."

"Can't say the same for you." Renamon scoffed. "You're easily the weakest champion I've faced."

Gatomon hissed in anger. "I'll make you eat those words!"

However before they could re-engage, they were interrupted by Kari, Yolei, and Hawkmon, who had finally caught up. "Gatomon hurry! That Digimon is getting away!"

They all looked to see the giant brown Digimon had pulled itself out of the hole and was wandering away from the battle.

**"Diamond Shell!"** Armadillomon called out as he curled into a ball and slammed into the beast's stomach.

**"Vee Headbutt!"** The attack was quickly followed up by Veemon as he slammed his head into his opponent's, causing the beast to groan in pain as he staggered back.

"Nice shot guys!" Cody shouted as he and the others arrived on the scene.

"Wait, there are more Tamers?" Takato asked, briefly taking his attention away from the fight. Apemon quickly took advantage this momentary distraction and smacked Guilmon away with his club, sending him flying over his Tamer and right into Kari and Yolei.

"Ow...sorry..." Guilmon groaned as he pulled himself off the two

"Yeah... was not expecting that." Kari said as she and Yolei got back to their feet.

The two picked up their D-Terminals while Guilmon made a mad dash towards his opponent, shouting "Rock Breaker!" as he engulfed his claw in fire and punched Apemon in the face.

Hawkmon and Patamon quickly flew towards Apemon in an attempt to help. Using his talons Hawkmon latched onto his head and started violently pecking at his head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Get off me!"

**"Boom Bubble-POP!"** Patamon shouted as he inflated his body with air before shooting a concentrated burst of air at his stomach, sending him flying into a wall.

Meanwhile Armadillomon continued to bounce off the walls around the Digimon behemoth in his ball-form, striking it from all angles and disorienting it. Veemon took advantage of this and started swinging both of its arms in circles before leaping up and striking his opponent in the face. The beast stumbled back only to be nailed in the back by Armadillomon again.

"Good teamwork guys!" Davis called out as Cody pulled out his D-3.

"What is this thing?"

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer:**

**Name: wenD1Gom0n**

**Level: Ch mp10n**

**Attribute: v1Ru$**

**djm_factorymark_co_jp**

* * *

"What the heck? I'm barely getting anything!" Cody said, as the Wendigomon roared and tried to crush Veemon under its foot, thankfully the rookie used his small size to his advantage and darted behind him.

Confused, Davis pulled out his own D-3, only to get the same results. "Great, we're fighting blind here!" He groaned as Patamon joined his friends in fending off Wendigomon, while Hawkmon landed next to Gatomon, who was starting to feel tired despite managing to match Renamon blow-for-blow.

"Listen, we're all Digidestined here… we shouldn't be fighting each other…" Kari stated, trying her best to diffuse the situation.

"You're joking right?" Rika chuckled. "First of all: I'm a Tamer. Second of all: There's no way you're a Digidestined."

Now it was Kari's turn to glare. "And why exactly not?"

"The Digidestined are legendary warriors whose partners are stronger than ever." Rika elaborated before gesturing to her partner. "Your partner can barely handle Renamon!"

"That proves nothing!" Kari shouted in irritation.

"Well if you really are the legendary DigiDestined..." Rika pointed to Gatomon. "Make her Digivolve to her Ultimate level."

Kari's eyes widened. That was next to impossible for her considering that they have given up the power long ago. "She… she can't go that high anymore..."

"Just as I thought." Rika chuckled. "You're just a bunch of wannabe Tamers who use the title like a clubhouse name!"

"How dare you!" Gatomon shouted as she charged forth. "I'm going to make you regret saying that about Kari!"

"Oh really now?" Rika said with the air of one who was indifferent to her boast. "Then prove me wrong! Give Renamon a real challenge!"

"Alright then! You want a challenge, you've got one!" Yolei shouted as she and Kari raised their D3's. "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

* * *

**(Armor-Digivolution)**

"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...SHURIMON, THE SHINOBI OF SINCERITY!"

"GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!"

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer:**

**Name: Shurimon**

**Level: Armor**

**Attribute: Data**

**Shurimon wields the "Kusanagi" shuriken on his back and the "Momiji Oroshi" shuriken on the tips of his limbs. He blends in with nature and attacks the enemy from their blind spot like a ninja. He can extend his legs and arms like a spring.**

**Name: Nefertimon**

**Level: Armor**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**The Holy Beast Digimon**

**The Angel of Light, Nefertimon is rumored to be one of the few Angel Digimon incapable of being corrupted and falling from grace. She acts as a protecter of the weak.**

* * *

Rika's eyes widened as the Digivolution process was complete, she stared at the new forms that there Digimon had just achieved in shock. "Armor Digivolution, huh?" She raised an eyebrow. "Well then, this might just prove to be a true challenge…"

"Well what other choice do we have?" Shurimon scowled.

"It doesn't matter." Renamon narrowed her eyes as she took a step forward. "Let's get this over with!"

"You asked for it! **Beam of Isis."** Nefertimon called out she shot beams of light from headdress. As the vixen dodged to the right Shurimon maneuvered behind her.

**"Double Stars."** The shinobi shouted as he threw his twin shuriken.

Thinking fast Renamon quickly turned around and focused on the closest shuriken and clasped her claws together. **"Kohenkyo!"** In a split-second her body was surrounded by a tornado of leaves, the moment said tornado cleared however she had switched places with the shuriken and was now an arms length away from Shurimon.

"What the-"

**"Power Paw!"**

Shurimon barely had time to block as Renamon closed the distance between them and hurled her now flame-covered claw at his head. As he blocked the attack with another one of his shuriken, Nefertimon flew toward her from behind as a bright pink light emitted from her back.

**"Rosetta Stone!"**

**"Konoha Kakure!"**

Shurimon vanished in a tornado of leaves as a large stone slab was launched at the vixen from behind, Renamon howled in pain as she was nailed in the back. Shurimon appeared above her and prepared to throw his shuriken once more, intent on pinning her arms to the ground.

Sadly for them, Rika wasn't having any of that and immediately drew a card and swiped it through her D-Arc. "Digi-Modify...Power activate!"

Kari blinked in confusion. "Wait, what did she just-"

**"Double Stars."**

Renamon's eyes went red for a moment as she was engulfed in a dark red aura, the moment Shurimon threw his twin shuriken she immediately caught them both before hurling them back at him.

But Rika wasn't done yet. "Digi-Modify...Speed activate!" She called out as she swiped another card. The vixen gasped as she felt the energy west through her body. Maneuvering quicker than the eye could follow, she quickly bolted towards Nefertimon while Shurimon deflected his own shuriken.

**"Queen's Paw!"**

**"Diamond Storm!"**

The barrage of diamonds and jewels collided with each other, creating a cloud of dust. Shurimon took advantage of the distraction and tried to strike her from behind once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the buildings above them Huckmon and the twin Sistermon's watched the battle below. Blanc watched with concern while Huckmon and Noir... were simply wishing they had some popcorn.

"Maybe we should go down there..." Blanc said as she gripped her Cross Barbée.

"Are you serious? This is getting interesting!" Noir scoffed while Huckmon simply nodded in agreement. "I'd rather just sit back and enjoy the show..."

Blanc was about to retort, only to notice the behemoth trying to leave the battle… only to be stopped by Armadillomon and Veemon once more, looking in the direction he was headed, she saw another Digital-field appear not too for from their location...

"Well… that's not good..."Blanc stated bluntly, causing the other two to look up.

"...really? Right when it was getting good..." Noir groaned as she leaped over the alleyway. "I'll go check it out! Tell me how it ends!" She called out as she leaped across several rooftops.

* * *

"Hold still!" Apemon screamed as he threw his boomerang at Patamon, who was using his small size to his advantage and easily dodging his moves, leaving him wide open for Guilmon to strike.

**"Pyro Sphere!"** Guilmon shouted as he fired a flaming sphere from his mouth and hit Apemon in the gut, sending him flying across the alleyway and into a dumpster, knocking him unconscious.

"Nice shot!" TK smiled.

"Uh thanks but… who exactly are you guys?" The Goggleheaded Tamer asked while his partner curiously sniffed Patamon

"We're DigiDestined, just like you." He explained as he pulled out the laptop. "Now to send them back…"

"Wait, you can do that?"

"Thanks to a friend of ours!" He explained as he approached the dumpster. However they were interrupted by an angry roar echoing throughout the alleyway.

Wendigomon growled in anger as he caught Armadillomon's spinning shell and threw him at Veemon, sending him crashing into his ally. The hulking behemoth then turned his attention to his closest targets; Takato and T.K.. "Cable Crusher!" Wendigomon yelled as his arms stretched like rubber and launched towards the two.

"GET DOWN!" Takato yelled as he quickly tackled T.K. to the ground, narrowly avoiding the extending arms. Sadly their partners weren't so lucky and were pinned to the wall.

"GUYS!" The two shouted in shock as six cannons erupted from Wendigomon's chest and began to glow an ominous purple as he prepared to fire…

**"Koko Crush-**OOOFF!"

"Oh no you don't!" Nefertimon shouted as she pounced on him from above while Shurimon held off Renamon, his focus was immediately thrown off and his arms retracted, freeing Guilmon &amp; Patamon.

Wendigomon groaned as he threw the Holy Beast Digimon off him, he was about to charge at his new enemy… but then he sensed something, something familiar… the hulking behemoth looked in the opposite direction… and instantly disappeared in a large gust of wind.

"What the…? Where'd he go?!" Davis shouted as he helped Veemon up.

"You guys OK?" Cody asked as he approached the two.

Takato groaned as Guilmon helped him up. "Just a small bruise, but otherwise I'm fine..."

However T.K. simply stared in the direction their target had focused for a moment, and then quickly handed the laptop to Cody. "Keep this, I'm going after him!" He shouted as he left the alleyway with Patamon flying by his side.

As she watched him leave, Kari frowned before running after him. "You guys take care of things here! I'm going to help!" She called out as Nefertimon reverted to Gatomon and followed her.

"You sure you don't want backup?" Davis asked as she ran past him.

"You guys finish things up here!" She shouted over her shoulder as she turned the corner, with Gatomon leaping into her bag.

"Right..." Davis said in a dejected tone before Apemon leaped out of the dumpster covered in trash, rage evident in his eyes.

"Here we go again..." Armadillomon groaned as Veemon got into a fighting stance.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the alleyway Guilmon growled as he and Shurimon circled Renamon, Yolei stood beside Takato as he pulled out a few cards, with Rika glaring at him and mimicking his action, much to Yolei's confusion.

"What are you planning to do with those?"She asked.

"The best that I can!" He replied before swiping a card. "Digi-Modify!"

* * *

"Oooh, now this is really getting interesting!" Huckmon chuckled as he munched on some popcorn.

Blanc simply sighed in irritation. "I hope Noir is having a better time..." She said as she glanced at the second Digital-Field…

* * *

Meanwhile in the city T.K. and Kari followed the signal to another Digital Field, covering a block-wide construction site.

"It's just up ahead!" Kari elaborated as Gatomon and Patamon leaped out of their partner's bags. Once they found themselves in a wide-open space the found their target, now locked in combat with a familiar Digimon

"Well, this mission just got twice as hard..." Patamon said as the two pulled out their D3's.

* * *

**Digimon Analyzer:**

**Name: Gorillamon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Data**

**Gorillamon is a powerful Beast Digimon with an Energy Cannon on its right hand. He uses his overwhelming strength to crush anything matter how tough they are. However, it surprises the opponent with light movements that aren't expected from its physique.**

* * *

Gorillamon snarled as he slammed his arm-cannon into Wendigomon's gut before blasting through a wall. He then turned his attention to the two new arrivals and growled menacingly. T.K. and Kari shared a look as their partners stepped forth.

"Let's do this!" They both said before thrusting their D3's forward as they glowed. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

However as they did, a shadow leaped down from above and attacked Gorillamon from behind…

**"Bunny Blast!"**

Noir giggled as she watched from above. "Now thing are getting interesting..."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

Koji: Great, now they have to worry about TWO Champion-levels?! How will the remaining DigiDestined handle their opponents? What exactly is Huckmon and the Sistermon twins' Master up to and what are his plans for

* * *

**Sneak Peek: Next Time on Digimon United:**

**"This ends NOW!"**

**"Oh boy, I think you made him mad..."**

**"Wait, where did THAT come from?!"**

**"Kurogane Maru!"**

**"Where did you send it?!"**

**"Somewhere you can't harm it!"**

**"OK, I have a few questions, one: what's a Tamer?"**

* * *

**Authors Note(AN):**

**So how was it? I hope this was worth the wait! On another note, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.**

**Also my dear**** readers, I hope to make this story better as I continue to write, as such when reviewing this story, please d******on't hesitate to **write actual reviews instead of simply asking "update please".**

**DR out!**


End file.
